Paws
Paws is a fan character. Bio Paws is a 13-year old blue lynx. Paws is shown to be fun-loving and optimistic yet still has problems such as having very little friends at school or being afraid of things such as bugs or dogs. Other than that, Paws is a big fan of the horror genre and has a lot of horror-themed things. She also loves cleaning, however, she doesn't have OCD and only does it for fun. She is friends with Stacy and Lil' Raccoon. Paws is also shown to regularly spend time in her pillow fort (or a lair as she calls it) she made. Similar to Fyre a lot of her episodes her puns involving her name. She is also shown to be a cat person as shown in episodes like From the Paws of Death, Socio-Bath and My Cat From H-E-Double Hockey Sticks. Occupations *Police Woman - Paw and Order, Get 'Em Like You See 'Em, Good Rebels, What A Magic, Crime Does Pay *Student - Saved by The Bell, Le Petit Lynx, Fire To the Pain *Detective - My Dear Pawson *Garbage Woman- Trashing our Fun Episodes Starring roles *Press Paws *Paws' Claws *Paws For the Camera *Paws' Loose Tooth Smoochie *Dim Light Paws *Paw And Order *Laugh Paws Laugh *My Dear Pawson *Wipe Your Paws *Le Petit Lynx *From The Paws Of Death *Birdie Sitter *Trashing Our Fun *Usher Raymond *Paw O' Gold *Fire to the Pain *Paw-tunia *One Scoob of Ice Cream *My Cat From H-E-Double Hockey Sticks *Deer Babysitting *A Paws-Less Princess Featuring roles *Noc Nocturnal *Beak For Yourself *Hangover in There *Scaredy Jack *Shrike Two *Imperfect Views *Saved by the Bell *Best Bud-dies *Green-Faced With Envy *Super Bat Man *Winter Magic *Hive and Seek *Burst Your Bubble *Everything's Purr-Fect! *Have a Wool Trip *Toys in the Band *Blood Sugar High *What A Magic *Crime Does Pay *Midget Spinner *Tree Topped Appearances *Teeth to Spare *Seeds of Evil *Hero Man, Mime Fan *What's With the Long Face? *Broke the Prize *The Part Where He Pranks You *Get 'Em Like You See 'Em *Release the Savage *Clams and Crystals *Good Rebels *Virtual Reality *The Big Squeeze *Tall Tales *Sphere to Stay *Ripped to Pieces *Burning Calories *Trouble with the Trolley *Home Sour Home! *Cube Rooting *Bad Luck's Path Kills *Rush - 1 ("Press Paws") *Softy - 1 ("Paws' Claws") *Daydream - 1 ("Paws' Claws") *Ellie - 1 ("Best Bud-dies" along with Oddity) *Irin - 1 ("Wipe Your Paws") *Flynn - 1 ("Birdie Sitter") *Mr. Pickels - 1 ("Le Petit Lynx") *Leif - 1 ("Paw O' Gold" along with Weebit) *Josh - 1 ("Paws-Ships Were Meant To Flay") *Sniffles - 1 ("Paws-Ships Were Meant To Flay") *Zee - 1 ("Paws-Ships Were Meant To Flay") *Dexter - 1 ("Paws-Ships Were Meant To Flay") *Uncle Jagger - 1 ("Paws-Ships Were Meant To Flay") *Platypus Aliens - 1+ ("Paws-Ships Were Meant To Flay") *Catchy - 1 ("Paws-Ships Were Meant To Flay") *Laika - ("Paws-Ships Were Meant To Flay") *Jerky - 1 ("Paw-tunia") *Brass - 1 ("What A Magic") *Walter - 1 ("Crime Does Pay") *Jazz - 1 ("Crime Does Pay" along with Walter) *Celeste - 1 ("Tree Topped") *Bongo - 1 ("Tree Topped") Deaths #Noc Nocturnal - Smashed against walls. #Press Paws - Smashed by soccer ball. #Hangover in There - Splatters. #Where The Sunset Don't Shine- Suffocated. #Scaredy Jack - Impaled by scarecrow post. #Hero Man, Mime Fan - Crushed by rubble. #Paws For the Camera - Face smashed by camera. #Shrike Two - Impaled to Prongs' horns. #Smoochie option 1 - Disembowelled. #Smoochie option 2 - Bleeds to death. #Smoochie option 3 - Head explodes. #Dim Light Paws- Drowns. #Broke the Prize - Hit by a ball and forcing her brain out. #Imperfect Views - Crushed by collapsing stage. #Laugh Paws Laugh- Killed by broken glass. #Best Bud-dies - Crashes into Ellie, impaled to her horns. #Ugly Huggly- Impales by camera. #Super Bat Man - Face scalded. #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em - Killed inside the pile-up. #Wipe Your Paws - Eaten by the Clams. #From The Paws Of Death - Choked by Toothy's optic nerve. #Santa Paws - Soiced by pink glasses. #Trashing Our Fun - Eaten by Scrap. #Usher Raymond - Impaled by a broom. #Clams and Crystals - Impaled by Quartz's quills. #Good Rebels - Crushed by Walter's truck. #Virtual Reality - Ran over. #The Big Squeeze - Killed by Flaky's quills. # Tall Tales - Crushed by giant basketball. # Paw O' Gold - Scalded by melting gold. # Sphere to Stay - Impaled and crushed by Quartz. # This is my Cartwheel song and I'm going to slay it- Skinned and loses blood. # Hive and Seek - Crashed into by a car. #Paws-Ships Were Meant To Flay- Burns to a crisp by the sun. #Fire to the Pain- Sliced by the celling fan. #One Scoob of Ice Cream - Killed by a bomb. #Maypole to Pole - Killed in an explosion. #Everything's Purr-Fect! - Squeezed by a door. #Have a Wool Trip - Head crushed by Angie's sphere. #Toys in the Band - Falls into meat grinder. #What A Magic - Dies in a police car crash. #Crime Does Pay - Splattered into the ground. #Deer Babysitting - Crushed by a train. #Home Sour Home! - Shot by a firework. #Tree Topped - Squeezed by a vine. #A Paws-Less Princess - Has her head impaled by a trophy. #Bad Luck's Path - Is strangled to death. #Crushing Cans Kills - Soda can embedded in her head. Trivia *She's originally only meant for a DA spin-off that Yellow-spider-kitty created called "The Sunset Show", however it was changed. *Despite her age, she does have the part time job of a cop. *She looks a lot like Crafty and is possibly even related to her. To make her look different, she was given hair, clothes and glasses. *Acording to her CTA, She's actually British and was born in UK. *She appeared a few times on the creator's DA before coming an actual oc. *Excluding Raymond who's a trans, She's the first Fanon female with a Blood Fest. *Paws' real parents are confirmed to be dead. Uncle Jagger is her current care giver. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Felines Category:Lynx Category:Children Category:Characters with Wiki Accounts Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters Category:Season 68 Introductions Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Free to Use Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters With Shoes Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Blood Fest Category:Glasses Category:Teenage Characters Category:Pansexual Characters